Destiny Dreams
by Kendareru Nekoli
Summary: Osiris says that time is a river with many branches, created by events and choices. Time changes, the branches growing, diverging, and coming back together. This is one timeline no one could have predicted. A dream of things that could be.
1. Redeeming Light

A girl sat alone, far outside the walls of the city, waiting for her father to return. She pulled her coat around her tightly against the cold air. She strained her hearing to see if she could pick up the sound of his footfalls, or anything else that might be lying in wait. She kept her breath level, so as not to drown anything else out.

Her eyes scanned the path, and the brush, ready to dart back inside and lock the door if need be. The woods had Fallen in them, though not of any organized house she was aware of. They were outcast, removed from their order. Much like she felt those outside the walls were. She was afraid of them, but also felt for them.

"Honey?" She jumped up at the sound of her father's voice, but he sounded odd. "Yes, Papa?" she called back. He appeared up the path, his movement a bit stiff, and he didn't seem to be carrying anything. She was worried. "Honey, don't be alarmed. We have… guests." He moved closer, shapes appearing behind him. Large shapes.

Her eyes widened, and she bit back a yell of fear and surprise as two Fallen Vandals followed him. One was carrying their and his weapons, the other carrying the body of an animal. They exchanged looks, and made noises that she knew was their language. While imposing, they showed no sign of being a threat.

The three approached the cabin, and the girl led the way inside. The Vandals looked around the interior, stooping cautiously. The girl cleared places for them to sit. One touched the translator attached to its helmet. "Thank you, young one. We found this man in woods hunting, offered help." The speech was jarred, as though the device had been thrown together on the fly. She nodded, taking a seat on the bed.

The weapons were placed beside the door, purposely out of reach, to show they meant no ill will. The two spoke to each other in their own language once more, animatedly. The second one pointed to the deer. "We help clean and portion?" The girl tried not to giggle, and the second Vandal looked at her and tilted its head. "You find speech funny?" When she sat rigid, the Vandal waved a hand in a negative gesture. "No, not bad. Am glad to lighten feeling." It touched its chest. "Am Aphildris. This Ephykis. We are mates."

The girl looked between the two, trying to determine their genders. The look of confusion caused the Vandal to laugh. "Am female. He male." She nodded, making an effort to try to remember the marking on their armour to try to remember which was which. Then she asked shyly, "Can you eat meat? I thought Fallen needed Aether." He father held up a finger. "Ether, dear. Aether is something else."

Aphildris bobbed her head in ascent. "Yes, can consume. But need Ether to function." She pointed toward the door. "Have small servitor to produce, hidden in wood." The girl gave a curious look. "A small one? They come in different sized?" Another head bob. "Yes. Produce enough for two of us. Gift from new House." The girl looked to her dad, then back to the Vandal, but before she could ask another question, her father stood. "I think it's time to take care of the deer, before the meat gets gamey." The Vandals got up as well, shuffling to the door.

The girl sat alone in the cabin, while her father and their guests cleaned and butchered the deer. They packaged it, and, after checking the state of the generator, returned inside. The packaged meat was placed in their icebox, and the Vandals collected their things and turned to head back outside. "Will return in day. Must rest and feed." With that, they left. The girl watched out the window as they disappeared into the wood.

In the morning, she awoke first, and washed up. She thought about waking her father, but didn't want him telling her to stay inside, so she quietly slipped out. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she went off in the direction the Vandals went. She figured if she followed the path long enough, she'd come across them.

She walked for a while, but there was no sign of them. She turned to head back, only to find herself being stared down by a tiny Servitor. It made mechanical noises, it's singular eye fixed on her. Then, its gaze shifted behind her, and floated back into the brush. "You should not be out here, young one." She turned slowly, finding herself joined by the female Vandal. Her helmet was off, showing just how different their species were physically.

The grey exoskeleton partially covered purplish-brown skin, her four eyes glowing slightly, her mouth turned in the approximation of a toothy grin. Any question that was on the girl's mind melted away instantly. Sensing her discomfort, Aphildris put on her helmet. "I am sorry. Did not mean to scare you. Saw you walking; followed to keep you safe."

"Th... thank you," she stammered. She looked around. "Where is your mate?" Aphildris sat on the ground. "He is..." she gave a thoughtful look, "He is checking in with House. Giving update." The girl sat down with her. "You mentioned the House before. What is it?" Aphildris tilted her head. "House is like... Faction. Or clan. Gathering of Eliksni, cooperative. We are House of Light."

Aphildris held out one of her hands suddenly. "Did not get your name. Cannot call you 'young one' forever." The girl took the offered hand, shaking it. "My name is Sofia." Aphildris got up, and helped Sofia to her feet. "We must get you home. Not safe out here. Not all creatures friendly." With that, the two made their way back to the cabin.

When they arrived, Sofia's father was waiting. He looked relieved but upset. Sofia hung her head, looking at her feet as he strode toward her. "You had me worried, Sofia. Thankfully, Ephykis came to let me know you were with Aphildris. What were you thinking?" Without looking up, she answered, "I wanted to know more, Papa. I was curious." He placed his hand atop her head. "I understand. But, next time, tell me, please?"

The group had a breakfast of venison, which was eaten in near silence. When they were all done, Sofia collected the dishes and washed them. Then, there was a sound at the door. Aphildris opened it, letting the small Servitor in. She looked at Sofia. "Fetriks wanted to know you were okay." Sofia, looked to her father, who nodded, and she went over to it, placing her hands on the cold metal surface of the sphere. It made a few noises, and Aphildris chuckled. "He is happy you are well."

Sofia's father suggested she show Fetriks around outside, and when she closed the door, he turned to the Vandals. "What did Mithrax say?" Ephykis broke his usual silence. "We are looking for a place to move you. Know that it is not always safe nearer the House. But, Mithrax promise to try to keep Martin and Sofia safe. Maybe Lightbearers see our efforts to be allies."

Martin visibly relaxed. "Thank you for doing this for me. Sofia is my world. I want the best for her, but we cannot return to the City just yet." Ephykis nodded. "We understand. Everyone has reasons. Just wish fighting would stop. So much pain and loss. Is not good for the soul."

Martin put a kettle on the stove and turned to the Vandals. "Do you drink tea?" Aphildris chuckled. "We will drink. We must also discuss third." It was Martin's turn to nod. "You had mentioned him before. Your son, yes?" Ephykis smiled. "Yes. Our son. Ralvyr is strong, and intelligent. We are proud of him."

Martin poured their drinks and handed them over. Aphildris watched the steam flow and swirl. Martin watched her, and asked, "He will oversee Sophia's safety, specifically? It would be could for her to be around someone closer to her age." Ephykis nodded. "Not as young as her, but closer than we are." Martin sipped his tea. "When will we meet him? I don't want to spring too many surprises on her."

Aphildris blew softly on her drink and took a sip. "He is near. He has seen her, and understands our arrangement. He is happy to be Sofia friend." She took a long pull of her drink, nearly draining her mug. "Reminds me of ether. Soothing to the soul. And taste good." She set the mug down. "Ralvyr awaits signal to arrive."

Martin took a deep breath and stood back up. "Shall we?" The three left the cabin, and Aphildris made a noise. Soon, another Eliksni arrived. He didn't have the usual armour designating a rank, but rather wore clothing closer to what humans would typically wear, with a cloth covering his face. "This is Ralvyr. Ralvyr, this is Martin."

Ralvyr held out a gloved hand. "Nice to meet you, sir." Martin took the offered hand. "Your speech is better than your parents'." Ralvyr nodded. "I was given a newer translator. I've also studied your languages to better fit in." Martin pushed back thoughts of Fallen spies, because if you didn't know he was an alien, you almost wouldn't notice he was different.

"I dressed like this to make the meeting easier. I don't wish to scare either of you." Martin smiled. "It is appreciated. Sofia will find it interesting." He called out for her, and soon she arrived back at the cabin with the Servitor in tow. Noticing the newcomer, it took her a moment to realize he was another Eliksni. "Wow, that's a good disguise." Martin laughed. "I told you."

Aphildris touched the younger Eliksni's shoulder. "This is Ralvyr. He will be here for a time. Please be kind to him. He is our son." Sofia looked from one to the other, eyes widening as she looked to her father. She took Ralvyr's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sofia. I hope you are comfortable here." His eyes showed his smile. "Thank you, Sofia. I look forward to it."

Looking him over, she frowned slightly. "Where are your other arms?" There was movement under his shirt. "They are right here. I wanted to make sure not to seem too different." She shook her head. "You shouldn't have to change who you are to be accepted." He looked shocked. "But most humans hate Eliksni." Sofia shrugged. "Your parents are good people. I'd guess you are, too."

The Eliksni weren't used to being referred to as people, or good. To have a human openly accept them on their first meeting... He knew right there that agreeing to help these humans was the best choice he'd made in his life so far. He was sure that the time he spent with these people was going to be good. "Thank you," he replied, "I appreciate that."

The Eliksni moved their camp closer to the cabin, making sure it was well hidden enough that most passersby would not notice it. Arrangements were made for Ralvyr to stay in the house on a spare cot. When everything was set up, Aphildris and Ephykis went off to meet up with their fellows House members. Sofia showed Ralvyr her collection of trinkets. "I found these while exploring the area." Ralvyr looked them over. "These are interesting. Pieces of your past."

Back at the House of Light's camp, Eliksni were working together to build shelters. Trees had been cleared in such a way that they still had cover if any ships passed overhead, and the roofs of the shelters were covered in dirt and greenery to make them appear to be part of the forest floor. Enough buildings had been constructed to house the few families and the elder members. And they had begun work on the home for the humans.

_I'm glad to see so much progress has been made_, Aphildris said as they approached. Building the small village had always been the plan, but the acquisition of allies had sped up the process. Ephykis nodded in agreement. _This is very beneficial to us. I'm glad we met them._ They made their way to the center of the activity to see if they could help. It was apparent that Mithrax was away once again, likely at the place the humans called The Farm once again.

_It is good to see you returned. I hope the humans are well?_ They turned to face the Captain in charge. They saluted him, and he nodded approvingly. _Ralvyr was a good choice to watch over them. We appreciate his service. Having them as allies helps us in several ways, as I'm sure we will help them. My only worry is that they will feel we are simply using them for our own ends. Mithrax would be wounded if they saw it that way._

The vandals nodded ascent. _Martin was grateful to our help. I'm sure he is aware of his usefulness to us, but his only concern is for his offspring. She is everything to him. We sympathize. The loss of his mate must have been hard on them both._ Aphildris gave a sad look at the thought, then shook herself. _He is a kindred spirit to the Eliksni._

The three of them moved toward what would be the human home. They had studied similar structures to try to make sure they would be comfortable, while making it to Eliksni measurements. The rooms would be larger than normal human homes, so that visitors, should they choose to have any, would not feel cramped. It would also provide them plenty of space to decorate their space as they saw fit. They also made sure that they would each have their own private sleeping space, plus a spare room, just in case.

_This will be better than their current arrangement. I'm sure they will be happy with it._ The Captain nodded at this observation. _Good. That is the least we could hope for. Thank you for your diligence. I will make sure your hard work is known. As well, you have a home next to theirs, since you are the liaisons. It is also almost complete. If you need any changes, please let us know._

After a brief tour of the "neighbourhood," they joined the others for a meal. Several Servitors were gathered, as well as some Shanks, serving those gathered. There was lively chatter among those who had been working. Excitement over the project was infectious, as it kept their minds off all that was going on with their brethren in the system. They had their own radio tower pointed toward the home world, but there was still only silence.

A few days passed, and ass the Eliksni readied the humans' new home, the humans and their guest tried their best to pass the time. Ralvyr would accompany Sofia on her excursions into the surrounding wood, and from time to time they'd come across new treasures to add to her collection. While looking around the nearby stream, Sofia saw something glinting in the water. "Ralvyr, what's that?" He looked where she was pointing and went to investigate. Reaching into the water, he extracted a small orb. He brought it to her, and they both inspected it. "Is that... Is that a ghost?"

Ralvyr held it up above his head, eyeing it closely. "I believe so. It looks as though it is damaged. I have some tools at the cabin, if you would like me to see what's wrong with it." Sofia hesitated. If there was a ghost, did that mean there was a Guardian nearby? There was no telling how long it had been there. And, while they had found the central "eye," it's shell was not attached. Ralvyr, however, was worried what the discovery of this might do to his fellow Eliksni. If the Vanguard knew they had found a ghost, how would they react?

Sofia gently took the unit from him and placed it in her pocket. "Let's see if we can find the rest of it, and then take it to Papa." Ralvyr nodded, glad that she had literally taken the burden off his hands. While his natural mechanical curiosity wanted so badly to find out how it worked, and his pride as an Eliksni wanted to take it as part of the Great Machine, he knew it was safer in human hands. They searched the stream, digging in the muck, and found its shell.

They made their way back to the cabin, and she handed it over to her father. Martin took it, gave it an initial look over, and set it in a small box. "We found it by the stream, Papa." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for bringing it to me. I have some friends in the city who might be able to tell me about it, if it has a Guardian. However, it does not look to be functional anymore," his hand moved to her cheek, "Which means they might let you keep it if you like. Another treasure for your collection."

Martin looked at Ralvyr over her head, and he inclined his head toward her, answering the unasked question. He relaxed and set the box aside. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a communicator. "Anyone there?" There was silence for a minute, and an elder woman answered. "Martin, what a pleasant surprise. How is Sofia?" "She's good, Eva. Actually, she found something today; an inactive Ghost. Do you know of any who were out this way? With or without a Guardian."

There was a long silence, and the three waited uneasily. "There was one Ghost in the woods. We were sure it was on its last leg, though, poor thing. I was hoping it would find someone. I will let the Vangard know you found it, thank you." Martin took a deep breath and sighed. "Of course, Eva. Tell everyone I said hello." With that, he put the communicator away, and handed the box back to Sofia. "It's all yours."

She took the box and set it with her other things, then she and Ralvyr went back out. Martin sat at the table, rubbing his face. He wondered if it had found them sooner, could it have brought back his wife? He looked over at a picture of her, reminding himself that if it had, it wouldn't be her anymore.

The day dragged on, and after a while, Martin decided to go to his garden to get some vegetables for dinner. When he opened the door, he saw Aphildris waving from the trail. He waved back, going to meet her. "You look pleased. How is the progress?" She clasped his shoulders. "Your new home is ready. Let me know when you are, and we can move your things." He gave an amused look. "You got a new translator?" She nodded. "For good service."

The two walked to the garden, where Aphildris helped him choose what to make with dinner. They gathered up what was harvested and made their way back to the cabin. As they rounded the corner, Sofia and Ralvyr arrived. Ralvyr inclined his head. "It is good to see you again. I assume it's almost time?" She nodded as they took the produce inside. "Finishing touches are being made, but yes."

Martin cooked dinner, and Aphildris watched quietly, intrigued by the process. When he was done, he made up plates for all of them, and they sat and ate. The Eliksni ate deliberately, talking back and forth in their language. Sofia listened, captivated, remembering to eat when her father cleared his throat. The two Eliksni looked over, looking a little embarrassed. "Apologies. We were discussing learning human recipes. We will live close by you, so sharing meals would be possible as often as you'd like."

The rest of the meal's conversation was conducted in English, and when it was over, Sofia and Ralvyr cleaned up. Aphildris looked over the books collected on Martin's shelves. "Stories of your people?" Martin walked over, taking one from the shelf and turning it over in his hands and giving it a sad look. "A few. I haven't read any in a while. My wife liked to restore them." He put it back, his fingers lingering on the spine.

Aphildris' face fell slightly. "I apologize. I did not mean to stir up sad memories." He shook his head. "She'd scold me. 'Books are made to be read, not to be gravestones.'" He chuckled solemnly. She touched his shoulder. "I can only guess at your pain. Thank you for sharing it with me." He sighed. "We're allies. Friends. Friends share pain as well as joy. Has your son told you what he and my daughter have found?" She looked at the pair, and Ralvyr shrank visibly.

Martin looked to Sofia and nodded, and she retrieved the box. Aphildris opened it, and her eyes widened, closing it quickly. She turned toward Ralvyr, but Martin put up a hand. "Sofia found it, and Ralvyr has done nothing with it. I know how your people feel about the matter, more or less." Aphildris relaxed. "Thank you, Martin. You have kept me from a wrongful accusation." She let out a breath.

The Eliksni went out to their makeshift shelter for the night, and Aphildris hugged her son. _I'm sorry for thinking you might have tried to tamper with it. I should know you better than that._ He looked down at the ground. _I wanted to. Thankfully, Sofia intervened before the seed took root._ Aphildris nodded and hugged him tighter. _The Great Machine tests us still. Our... friends help us on our journey to redemption. Mithrax was right to side with them. They are the rightful chosen._

In the cabin, Sofia rolled the Ghost back and forth. She remembered that the Traveller had been with the Eliksni first but left them and came to the solar system. That's why they were here. They followed it to try to get it back. "Papa, If the war ends, will they go back to their world?" Martin looked up from the papers on his desk. He thought a moment, then said, "It's possible. But from all the reports, they've not heard from their world in a long time."

Sofia nodded and spun the Ghost, watching as its momentum slowly decreased, stopping facing the door. "Would Ralvyr be in trouble if he had found the Ghost?" Martin grunted quietly. "The Vangard have let Spider collect dead Ghosts for a while now. I think it's more his people who would be upset, for fear of being seen as the ones they're helping us fight. The House of Light put a lot on the line to help us." Sofia nodded, put it away, and went to bed. Soon after, Martin did the same.

In the morning, they woke up to the sound of several Eliksni talking outside. Sofia looked out the window to see Aphildris deep in conversation. One of the newcomers saw her, and raised a hand in greeting, so she did the same. Her father woke soon after, and after eating breakfast, they began the process of packing. Sofia put the box her the knapsack she'd be carrying with her.

Once all the essentials were together, the Eliksni carried them up the trail, to a waiting ship. Sofia stared in awe, and the escort paused to let her take it in. Her curiosity amused them. The boxed were loaded up, and everyone clambered inside. It was tight, but not uncomfortable. After a short flight, they arrived at their destination. The humans were led to an open yard while several Eliksni took the boxes to their new home. The door of one of the homes opened, and Mithrax stepped out.

"Welcome, friends. We hope your stay is comfortable. What is ours, is yours." He spread all four arms wide, indicating to the surrounding area. Sofia turned in a slow circle, taking in all that had been recently built. It was amazing how much they had done to make her and her father feel at home. Mithrax gave a half bow, then returned inside, closing the door behind him. As they were escorted to their home, they heard the ship take off to retrieve the rest of their things.

The home was quite a bit bigger than the cabin, and, they noticed, there was even working plumbing, and separate rooms, with their names printed on the doors. Furniture sized for them looked slightly small compared to the height of the rooms. But it was warm and inviting. The boxes had been moved to the areas they belonged, so the pair began unpacking. There was a knock on the door, and Ralvyr entered to help.

After everything was put away, including items from the second trip, they settled into the living room. An entertainment center had been set up, including a video player, a radio, and several games. They turned on the radio, listening to the latest episode of Guardian Stories. When it was done, Sofia pulled the box out of her knapsack, and put it under her bed. When she came back out, she found Ralvyr explaining the trapdoor in the kitchen floor and was showing Martin a map of tunnels.

"So, if there's an emergency, or an attack, you go down there, and find someone to lead you to safety. You will not be left behind." Martin examined the map. "This is pretty elaborate. I'm guessing that's where you were staying originally?" Ralvyr nodded. "We have an easy time in the dark underground, but humans prefer above ground. So, we compromised." Martin closed the trapdoor, then looked over to Sofia and smiled.

"How many young are in the village"? Ralvyl gave a thoughtful look. "There are some. Homes for family units were made first, grouped together for socialization. Nearby, for Sofia's sake, so she doesn't feel alone. We have put out word for other humans that they can find refuge here. But you were priority." Martin smiled. "We appreciate that."

Ralvyr gave them a tour of the surrounding area, and as they walked, curious faces could be seen in the windows of the other homes. Sofia felt a little uneasy, but she knew it was because some of them hadn't had much interaction with humans. They stopped at the edge of the village. "You can still hunt, but it would be preferred if you had an escort when you go out. There is a communicator in the house so you can call for help. And, as agreed, I will look after Sofia."

Sofia looked out through the trees. The forest was quiet and still, with barely a breeze passing through. She wondered if she'd be allowed to explore here like she did at the cabin. Ralvyr cut the silence once more. "The other way," he pointed back across the village, "is a path to the Farm. They know we are here, and Mithrax has told them of your coming. If you need to, you can go there as you please. One of the guards will escort you. We traded for some supplies for you, but we know there are things we didn't think of."

Martin nodded. "You are trusting us quite a lot. As we are trusting you with our lives." He noticed Sofia's gaze, and placed a hand on her head. "So long as Ralvyr goes with you, and you have the approval of those in charge, I don't see why you can't do what you love." Sofia looked up at him and smiled. "I'll be good, Papa. I won't sneak out." With that, they returned home.

After a few weeks, they had established a rapport, a routine, and a life. Their new home felt like just that, a home. The Eliksni were becoming accustomed to their guests' way of things, and the humans had begun learning much about their hosts. A balance had been found between them. And, keeping with her father's wishes, Sofia only ever went outside the village with Ralvyr with her, sometimes with a group of the young with their caretaker and an extra guard.

There was a nearby ruin that they were going to explore, that had been deemed safe by an earlier scouting party. It had become the norm to let Sofia know, so she could be the first to search it. Her adventurous spirit and curiosity brought the Eliksni joy, and they enjoyed the stories of all she saw and found.

They made their way through the trees, with Sofia in the lead, flanked by Ralvyr and a guard. She clutched the Ghost that hung from her cord around her neck. It had been converted into a pendant, marking her as the unofficial Guardian of the House of Light. Their trust in her made her feel special, and having it made her feel safer.

They made it to the structure, the stonework worn with the passage of time. The woods were quiet; not even the animals, if there were any, made any sound. Sofia swallowed, clutching the Ghost tighter. She moved slowly, holding her lantern higher to make sure enough light was cast into the room ahead.

The group trickled in, all the young Eliksni looking around with a mixture of wonder and fear. This area of the woods was darker than normal, despite the fact that it was still daytime and that they had lanterns. Their eyes glowed softly in the din. Sofia could hear a low-pitched hum, but when she looked around at everyone else, she knew they couldn't hear it.

She and Ralvyr moved deeper in, visually scanning as they went. It looked like the place had been picked clean. Ralvyr stopped, causing Sofia to freeze. There was rustling in the next room. Ralvyr tapped the signal on the wall, alerting everyone in the previous room that something was wrong. They'd be ready to flee if he gave the second signal.

He called out in Eliksni, and the pair waited for a response. Time stretched in the silence, and Sofia's ears were ringing with the strain of listening. The rustling had stopped when the signal had been given. The guard moved into the room with them, weapon at the ready.

Just when they were about to move, a Psion erupted through the door, his gun moving between them as it tried to pick a target. As it pulled the trigger, Ralvyr grabbed Sofia, spinning so that she was shielded by his body. Her eyes widened as sparks flew behind him and his body stiffened, and at the same time, the guard fired on it.

The Psion crumpled to the ground, and Ralvyr clung tightly to Sofia. "You're... you're okay?" She didn't move, the horror of the situation petrifying her. His eyes searched her face, growing dimmer with each second that passed. The guard hauled them to the other room, fumbling with his supplies.

Ralvyr's grip loosened, and he fell to his knees. The movement caused him to wince, and Sofia saw the steam rising behind him. He was shivering and lurched forward onto his hands. The energy blast wound had cauterized itself mostly, but there was still liquid oozing from the wound.

The guard tried to clean it carefully, then dressed and wrapped it. He was helped to his feet with a cry of anguish, which he bit back quickly. They beat a hasty retreat, rushing as best they could back to the village.

When they arrived, he was taken immediately to the medic, who had been told what happened via radio. Sofia went to her father, still in shock from the event. She saw his mouth moving, but all she heard was a rushing in her ears.

"Sofia! Sofia, are you alright? What happened?" Martin shook her gently. She was trembling, and tears were welling in her eyes. "Papa? Papa, he's hurt. We shouldn't have gone in there." Martin held her tight, and she grabbed onto his shirt and began to sob.

Aphildris burst into the room, gently pulling Sofia from Martin, and looking her over, checking for any wounds. When she was satisfied the girl was alright, she held onto her shoulders, looking her square in the eyes. "This is not your fault, Sofia. Ralvyr did his job. I am not upset with you; rather I am glad you are safe.

Sofia stared at the Eliksni, tears still streaming down her face, unable to find any words. She opened and closed her mouth several times, but it didn't help. Aphildris touched her cheek. "No one could have predicted this would happen, and no one blames you, Sofia. It was a fluke."

Sofia closed her eyes tightly, taking a few deep, shuddering breathes. "Is he going to make it?" Aphildris flinched slightly but did not pull away. "We are unsure. The injury is severe. It would be a surprise if he did." Sofia nodded and looked down at her feet.

She put a hand over the Eliksni's, then pulled away, making a beeline to the clinic. The door was locked, and she heard several Eliksni inside. She knew they were doing all they could. She turned, pressed her back to the wall, and slid to the ground. Martin and Aphildris watched her from across the way for a moment, and, knowing there was little they could do or say, went their own ways to take care of things that needed their attention.

Sofia was shaken awake, and she looked up to find several medics around her. She stood, rubbing her eyes. They led her inside to the room where Ralvyr was. Laying on the cot, he still looked pained. The medics retreated from the room, leaving them alone.

Sofia sat in the chair next to him. He had saved her life, and she felt so dumb for it. He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. He took a deep, laboured breath. "I'm glad you're alright. Martin and my mother would have been mad at me if you weren't."

Sofia laughed, not because it was funny, but because that was the only reaction she could manage. He took her hand in three of his, wincing as the movement pulled at his back. She held her breath, and he shook his head.

"I was told I was wounded too badly, so I asked them to send you in, so we could talk. I'm not going to last. I don't blame you. The Psion wasn't there when the scouts found the building." He patted her hand. "Unfortunately, this is where my job ends. I'm sorry to leave you like this."

Sofia closed her eyes, trying to fight back the feelings that were threatening to take over. His grip loosened, and his hands fell. She heard the last breath leave him. For the first time in a while, she suddenly felt alone.

As she sat in the silence, she heard the humming again. She opened her eyes and looked around, trying to find the source. Suddenly, she felt the weight on her neck lift. Looking down, her eyes widened as the Ghost began to rise. It's eye flickered as it hovered, and it looked at her.

The small ball hovered a moment, then began to look around the room. "Where... Am... I...?" Sofia could only stare dumbly. The Ghost turned to her again. "You... Are... Not... My Guardian." It turned toward Ralvyr. It tilted slightly, scanning the deceased Eliksni.

Suddenly, it glowed brightly, causing her to need to shield her eyes. When she was able to look again, Ralvyr's eyes were scanning the room. He sat up and scrambled off the bed away from her. "Who are you?" He looked down at his hands. "Who am I?"

The door burst open as several Eliksni spilled into the room. Ralvyr looked wildly around, trying to find an exit. The shell-less Ghost moved toward him. "Hold on, you're not in danger. These people are like you. They are Fallen." Ralvyr looked at it, then at the crowd, and pointed to Sofia. "She's not like them, not like me."

The Ghost looked at Sofia, who was completely confused. "She is a human. She was sitting with you when I woke up." Sofia got up and moved around the room to him. She had heard about the awakening of Guardians and knew that he was no longer himself. 

"My name is Sofia." She touched her chest where the Ghost used to be, then took his hand slowly. "Your name is Ralvyr. We were friends before you died." He blinked several times in confusion. "I was dead?" She nodded. "You died protecting me. You're my hero."

There was a commotion outside, and the crowd moved out of the room. Once they were gone, Mithrax entered, surveying what was going on. He looked at Sofia, then Ralvyr, then his eyes locked onto the Ghost, which stared back at him. After several beats, he dropped to a knee and bowed his head.

"The two of you must go to the Tower. We have a ship you can take. You must tell the Vangard what has happened. Hopefully they will not be angry." The two stared at the Kell, then each other. "You must do this, as much for us as yourself. They must know."

Ralvyr stood, his legs shaky. Sofia rushed to his side to steady him. Mithrax stood as well, moving aside, allowing them passed. When the pair exited the building, Sofia saw Aphildris, a hand over her mouth. Things were changing, and this was the catalyst for a new age. The question was, was any of them ready for it?


	2. Cayde's House of Cards

The ground suddenly came to meet them with a sickening crunch. Their bodies shattered against the ground in the darkness. Had they been able to see, it could have been avoided.

Three Ghosts rose above the tangle of limbs and gore, looking at each other as their eyes shown light over what once was a fireteam of three Guardians. With a collective sigh, they mustered up their Light, their shells expanding with energy as they put their charges back together.

The sudden inrush of breath signaled the Guardians' return to life. They stood, brushing themselves off and stretching. "My mouth tastes weird." The Awoken Hunter spit out a gob of blood and dirt. "Thanks, NULL. Trouble separating pieces, huh?" The Ghost in the purple shell bobbed. "Sorry."

They finished stretching and popping their joints, then looked around. "How far did we fall?" The Exo looked up the shaft, eyes glowing faintly, then he shrugged, snatching his Ghost from the air to direct its light. "Far."

The Awoken Warlock sighed, sensing the area out around her. "There's a path over there. It's the only way to go from here." They collected their weapons, and began the trudge downhill, deeper into the cavern. They marched on, the only sounds they heard were the echoes of their footfalls.

Soon, the cavern began to lighten and narrow, and they found themselves at a wooden door. "Well, this is an odd place for this. Should we knock?" The Awoken Hunter smirked, and the Exo glowered at him. "Okay, okay, I got it." He gave it a test push, finding it unlocked. He opened it slowly, wincing at the sound of rusted hinges.

Poking his head in, he looked around. The light was low, but not dark. And he saw movement. There were sounds, mechanical and living. That could only mean one thing; Fallen. He held up his hand, signing the letter F. Slowly, the three eased themselves into the room, their Ghosts taking shelter in their bags.

They moved deeper, taking cover behind some rocks, and they listened. Eliksni was not an easy language to understand, but having Ghosts made for a good shortcut. _The Hive refuse to give ground. They seem to well up as quickly as we can quash them. If Cayde would come back, things would be easier._

Their eyes widened at the mention of Cayde. The Hunter Vangard had been long dead, and the sting of his passing was lessening, but to suddenly hear his name on the lips of the Fallen was a shock. The question now was how to proceed. The way they talked about him made them sound like allies.

The two Awoken stood, while the Exo prepared for the worst. "Um, hi. Did you just say Cayde?" There was a surge of movement as the Fallen surrounded them, but quickly lowered their weapons. "Lightbearers. Forgive the rudeness. We did not expect your kind. Cayde-6 did not send word of guests."

The pair looked at each other, and the Warlock spoke. "Um, Cayde is no longer with us." There was murmur among the large group. "Where did he go? Was not aware one could quit the Light." The Awoken Hunter made a pained face, and realization flashed across the Captain's face. "Oh. He has passed. That is bad news, but makes sense." He took hold of the Warlock's arm and led her deeper into the cave.

Her initial reaction was to struggle, but he was not rough with her. She followed, if reluctantly, as he directed her to a makeshift structure. "My Kell, we have guests." The sound of movement inside was slow and deliberate, and a curtain was drawn across the doorway. On it was a crude drawing of an upside-down spade. It opened, and a large Fallen emerged.

He looked down at the Guardians, and threw up his hands. "Welcome, Lightbearers, to the House of Cards. Friends of the Cayde-6 are welcome here." His armour was black and red, and reminiscent of the cards in the story of Alice in Wonderland. On his chest was emblazoned a jester's cap with crossed scepters. It suddenly occurred to them that there were 51 fallen in the cave.

The Kell clasped them both on the shoulders and surveyed the area. "There are usually three. Where is your friend?" The Awoken Hunter nodded to the rock formation, and the other hunter emerged, sniper rifle still at the ready. "Good?" The Awoken both nodded. "All good. We're welcome here."

Reluctantly, the Exo lowered his weapon, and slung it over his shoulder. His knife's sheath, and the holster of his handgun, however, remained unclasped. He watched everything as he slowly moved closer. Once he reached his compatriots, the Kell clasped his shoulders as well. "Welcome."

He led them to an opening next to his shelter, and after following the narrow path, they came into a brightly lit area. Below, hundreds of Hive milled around. They looked stronger than their counterparts throughout the system. "Cayde-6 helped establish this house to assist with special tasks. When we got here, we did not know they were here as well."

There was a shriek as a Witch passed below their vantage point. The three guardians ducked, but the Kell stood confidently, glaring at it as it glided passed. "They cannot see us. We took several cloaking shields to make this viewing deck." The three slowly stood up, looking back down. "I'm guessing you need help?" The Awoken hunter looked uneasy, but not afraid.

The Kell gave a curt nod. "Their numbers have surged, and they need culled. We have warriors, but we only die once. We would be grateful to your assistance. In return, we pledge our loyalty to your Vangard. Not that we were not loyal to begin with. But, without Cayde-6, we need help."

There was a pause, and all three Guardians mulled it over. "This should be fun," the Awoken hunter said, checking his ammunition and his auto rifles. The Awoken Warlock checked her bow, pulling back the string and looking straight down through the rock at their feet. "There are a lot of them."

The Exo unholstered his sidearm. "Keep up," he said as he made his way back through the corridor. The Warlock was right behind him, casting her well, and creating two orbs of light that floated over their shoulders. The other hunter, however, heaved himself over the ledge, dropping straight down.

The Kell watched him drop, expending a small jump burst halfway down, throwing a purple energy grenade beneath him, the light bursting as it made contact with an Acolyte, expanding and swirling for a few moments, draining the life from the enemies it came in contact with. The Hunter landed in the cleared space, switching his rifles out, and opening fire.

Small bursts of fiery light erupted across the Hive minions, the cavern erupting in screeches as Thrall began swarming. He slung the rifle, a bow made of pure Void energy appearing in his hands, a bolt erupting forward and hitting the lead Thrall square in the face, causing it to disintegrate, and ribbons of light attached to several nearby. He stabbed one, causing it and the other tethered enemies to explode, white balls of energy raining from where they once stood.

The Kell watched, eyes wide, mouth agape. He saw an Acolyte sneaking up on the Hunter, but before he could call out a warning, its head burst like a balloon, its body collapsing. The shot had originated somewhere across the room, but it was unclear where. The awoken hunter looked down at the body for the briefest second, and bounded off toward the next group, firing into them with reckless abandon.

There were several ringing shots elsewhere, the distinct sound of an Awoken bow being drawn and fired several times. He saw the creatures dropping one by one. Then, nearby where that was happening, several sidearm shots rang out, followed by the flash of burning knives flying through the air, incinerating a pair of Knights. The briefest flutter of a cape could be seen as the Exo changed position.

Suddenly, the air crackled, and a bright beam of light shot through a line of Hive, tearing them asunder. It was slowly redirected, sweeping across several groups. In what felt like the blink of an eye, the three had cut a huge swath out of the enemy. It was almost frightening how well they worked together.

There was a loud roar, and a pulsating hulk made its way into the cavern. An Ogre lurched into sight, clawing at the walls, pulling itself forward. The three Guardians took up position so that it could only go after one at a time. The Awoken hunter let off another energy bolt, striking it in the back. The ethereal purple glow around it indicated that it was tethered. The Exo launched another barrage of knives, and the Warlock let loose her electrical bolt. The Ogre roared louder, its "eye" erupting in a beam of energy all its own, sweeping the room, trying to catch any of them.

They circled it, pouring as many bullets into it as they could, while making sure they weren't getting swarmed at the same time. Grenades went off periodically; some on the Ogre, some into the mass of Hive. After several minutes, the Ogre buckled to its knees, collapsing with a loud crash. There was a stretch of silence, and the Hive retreated. This battle was over. Three Ghosts materialized, assessing the scene.

After they did a sweep, the Guardians made their way back to the Eliksni, who were whooping and cheering. The Kell stood in the front arms wide, laughing. "Incredible! You have done us a great service. If ever you have need of us, you have but to ask, and we will come running to your aid." The two Awoken collapsed onto seats, breathing hard. The Exo leaned against the wall, rolling his shoulder.

A feast was provided, the Guardians sitting with the Kell as heroes. Shanks went around, serving drinks and food. A few Servitors also made their rounds, providing ether to the jovial Eliksni. "In the morning, I will show you the way out. I would ask if you or some of your allies could come by from time to time, to give us updates, and make sure we are not overrun again."

An agreement was made, and rest was had. As promised, they were given passage back to the surface, emerging in the woods outside the Last City. Ikora and Zavala were going to hear quite the story. And Cayde-6's infamy would grow.


	3. Honor Reforged

Ada-1 had pored over the Black Armory papers over and over, making sure to take in all the information, trying to find any hidden keys and messages that may have been left to her. The forges were running at optimum efficiency, and she had established a schedule for them to be used, to equal out the wear and tear on them, and maintain their maintenance. She put a lot of faith in her new acquaintances. One could almost call it friendship.

The arrangement was agreeable to all involved, though part of her still felt as though she was betraying her ideals by letting the Light-bearers use the forges. It was a game of tug of war between pride and shame. What would the founders think? What would her mother think? Questions bounced around her mind, forever going unanswered. There had to be a way to quiet the discourse.

She stood at her console, day after day, the ebb and flow of customers her only distraction. Rarely did she leave the large room, partly because she couldn't bear to leave the armory unattended. Partly because she didn't want to mingle outside her comfort zone. She was loathed to admit that she had become borderline agoraphobic. But she drew solace in the fact that she could monitor everything from this one spot. And, being an Exo, she needn't stretch, or exercise to retain limberness in her limbs.

She looked up, the unfinished forge above her hanging as a dream yet to be dreamed. It had been there her entire life, its maker long dead, unable to see it to fruition. A reminder of how alone she truly was. But, she wasn't sad. Instead, she was vexed. There were no signs of who had started it, or what they intended to do with it. It simply existed, much like herself.

She read the entries of the Papers once more, trying to hear her mother's voice in her mind. What sort of woman was Henriette Meyrin? A dedicated smith of the Black Armory, of course, but was she as dedicated a mother? To that end, what sort of person was Adelaide? She knew who she was now, but who had she been before.

She suddenly realized she was humming that familiar tune again; the one her mother used to sing. It was so ingrained in her consciousness that she often didn't realize she was singing it. Yet another piece to the puzzle of herself. There were so many, and she was trying so hard to put them all together. She sighed, turning to find yet another Guardian standing in the Armory. This one was looking up at the skeletal forge.

She followed their gaze, feeling as though in some way they were sharing a moment, a thought. The silence stretched for a long time. She looked back to the Guardian. "Is there something I can help you with? All our wares are on display. All our frames are available." The Guardian looked at her a long moment, and she could almost hear the thoughts coalescing behind their eyes.

They pointed up to the forge. "How long before that one is operational?" Ada-1 stared at them. "I'm afraid there are no current plans for that forge. There are four that are already in use. And, as I said, we have frames available for them." The Guardian looked back up. "Pity. I've been hoping a long time for something a little different." With that, they left.

She watched them leave, her mind blank for the first time in what felt like ages. They were right; it had been a while since anything new came from the Armory. They had the regular weapons and armor. They even had a special armor and weapons from the Ebisu Vault. But could there be more?

She suddenly found herself at a crossroads. On the one had was the Black Armory's long, proud tradition. Weapons that were reliable, familiar. On the other was an opportunity. She had all the information she needed. She had regular customers. She had a chance to make her own mark. A chance to do something new.

She broke out the blank schematics, spreading them out on unopened crates. She wanted to make an entire line of new weapons. The question was, what could she do to make them exciting, to build a demand. Could she do what her predecessors accomplished? Could she breathe life and fire into weapons of her own design?

She left the schematics out, working on them in her down time, notes scribbled everywhere on them. Some were even beginning to take shape. However, coming up with so many weapons, on top of naming them all, was a task unto itself. She knew she wanted a theme. What she didn't know was what sort of theme to use.

She had taken to going out to the bazaar in disguise, listening to the people there in the evenings, and enjoying the sunsets. One evening, she saw a returning fireteam approach the Warlock Vangard. She turned to head elsewhere when she overheard them mention a secret Fallen faction; the House of Cards. She gripped her cloak, an idea hitting her. She would make this new forge in honor of her sudden change of fate. It would be a Tarot forge.

She went back to the armory, gathering up all her designs and writings, and began her work in earnest. Each new weapon would be named after one of seven Arcana cards. The machine gun would be Judgment, the auto rifle the Hermit, The bow would be the Priestess, the sword would be Temperance, the pulse rifle would be the Fool, the hand cannon would be the Hanged Man, and the sniper rifle would be Death.

She lowered the forge frame, pulled out the original designs the founders had made and retrieved her tools and began the process, piecing it together bit by bit. It took much of her free time, but sleep was a luxury she did not require. When it was finally complete and programmed properly, she knew where it should go.

She found the fireteam she saw speaking with Ikora, and swallowing her pride, asked if they'd contact the Fallen for her to set up a meeting. The Kell came to meet her himself, just outside the city. "I have something for you. A gift and a burden, if you are willing. It will bring you visitors, so you don't have to be alone, as well as help with your issues with the Hive."

The Kell took a relaxed stance, listening to her intently. "We would be honored to bear such a burden gift. I have heard of your Armory, and even the privilege of meeting you is a gift unto itself. We are at your disposal."

She told the Kell about the new forge, offering his house the first weapons to have been made by it. The Kell declined, saying that the weapons should be used exclusively by the natural inhabitants of the Earth. She took this in, gaining newfound respect for these beings. The House of cards, Ada-1, and a few fireteams of Guardians moved the forge deep within the cavern, near the Hive's spawning caves. The hive took to it instantly, but soon learned it was incorruptible.

From that day forward, the House of Cards played host to scores of Guardians, all coming to meet the challenge of the Tarot Forge. In the presence of the forge, the Hive grew stronger, offering a challenge to those who sought it out. A balance was struck, and a symbiotic relationship was created. Ada was proud of herself, living up to her heritage, while being able to adapt to a new age of cooperation. She finally felt at peace.


End file.
